


In A Storm In My Best Dress (Fearless)

by Fangirl_on_fire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Songfic, This is just purely self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_fire/pseuds/Fangirl_on_fire
Summary: There's a storm going on, Keith is worried about his best clothes, and Lance just wants to dance.And as always, Keith ends up falling even deeper in love with him.





	In A Storm In My Best Dress (Fearless)

sDuring dinner, the weather had been perfectly fine. It was sunny, warm – maybe a bit too warm for Keith’s liking, but still acceptable. So he hadn’t brought a jacket. But now they’re walking to the car and the rain is pouring down like the clouds got together for a meeting and decided to make life as hard as possible for Keith Kogane.

Lance, however, looks thrilled. “Rain!”

Keith runs over to duck under a nearby shop’s awning. He’s never understood Lance’s love for the rain. Lance doesn’t join him, instead gazing up at the sky in awe.

Then, he looks at Keith and grins. “We have to dance.”

“What?” Keith holds up a hand to shield his face from the wind blowing the rain toward it. “Are you crazy?”

“Nope, just romantic.” Lance wipes his hair off his forehead, still smiling. “Come on, mullet. You know you want to.”

“These are my best clothes,” Keith protests.

The whole reason they went out to dinner was because Lance insisted that they needed to be more spontaneous and _spontaneously_ got them a reservation at the fanciest, most expensive restaurant – in the next town. They had spent three hours driving to this part of the city, in which Keith had to listen to Lance’s horrible playlist on repeat, and now they’re trying to get back to their car to go home. Key word: _trying_.

Lance didn’t bother dressing properly. He’s wearing a Hawaiian shirt Keith didn’t even know he owns with a pair of bright yellow shorts that physically hurt to look at. The waiter almost didn’t let him in, but after a fair bit of arguing he reluctantly gave them their table. If Keith was wearing that hideous outfit, he wouldn’t be worried about the rapidly-forming storm either. “So what? They’re just clothes.”

“Expensive clothes.”

“They’re still clothes!”

“Lance.”

“Keith,” Lance whines. “I paid for your dinner.”

Keith glares at him. “I tried to pay, and you threw my wallet out the window.” He glances ruefully at the mud-covered wallet in his pocket.

Lance shrugs and doesn’t even have the decency to pretend to feel guilty. “I invited you so it’s my job to pay.”

“That was my favorite wallet!”

“Don’t change the subject.” Lance looks upwards again at the dark, raging clouds. There’s definitely a storm coming. “The rain might stop soon.”

“Good, then we can get to the car.”

“Keith,” Lance says again, an all-too-familiar smirk forming on his face that Keith knows means he’s going to say something ridiculous. “Mullet—”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Keith,” Lance corrects. “My favorite human being, the light of my life, the yee to my haw—”

“The fuck does that even mean?”

“It means I love you and—”

“Shut up,” Keith says, his heartbeat twice as fast. Damn Lance and his stupid flirting.

“Please?” Lance asks, and his voice is softer now. His gaze turns pleading.

Keith feels his heart melting. _No, don’t give in._ But he can’t deny it. There’s something magical about dancing in the rain, and when it’s with Lance… his resolve dissolves into the rain, and he says, “Okay.”

Lance’s eyes widen. “Okay?”

Keith nods and steps out onto the pavement. The rain is battering against him and he’s already soaked, but he doesn’t care anymore. Lance holds out a hand for Keith to take so Keith takes it, his other hand sliding to Lance’s waist as Lance drags him closer. The rain gets heavier and he sees blinding lightning before he hears the rumble of thunder echoing around them. _Yep, that’s a storm._

“If I get struck by lightning, I’ll kill you,” Keith says.

Lance smirks. “The only hot thing around here is me.”

Keith rolls his eyes as they dance in the parking lot, in the middle where there’s graffiti spray-painted on the ground as well as the surrounding walls. They’re stepping in puddles and the hems of Keith’s trousers are lathered with mud. This suit is a lost cause, but all he can think about right now is the sparkle in Lance’s eyes and the pink of his cheeks.

“Are you blushing?” Keith teases, hoping they’re not close enough that Lance can feel his heart going wild.

Lance leans closer and says, “Are you nervous?”

“No,” he says through his teeth, knowing that Lance will catch the lie.

“Your heart says otherwise.”

 _Damn it._ “Maybe my heartbeat is naturally fast.”

Lance gives him a dry look. “I think I know my best friend’s heartbeat.”

Keith doesn’t bother denying it any further because it’s useless. They’ve been friends for five years and known each other for six, and there’s nothing about him Lance doesn’t know. Hell, somedays Keith thinks Lance knows him better than he knows himself.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Lance says.

“You didn’t answer mine.”

“On the count of three,” Lance tells him. “One. Two. Three.”

Neither of them say anything and Lance glowers at him, but there’s no real anger in it. “See, now I’m disappointed in both of us.”

While talking, their dancing has slowed but when Keith doesn’t answer him, Lance seems to realize it and grabs Keith’s hand to twirl him around. In spite of himself, Keith lets out an actual _giggle_ and Lance smiles like he’s pleased with himself.

“Quit looking at me like that,” Keith says. Lance arches an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. “You look like you won a prize.”

“Maybe I did.” Lance raises his hand to touch Keith’s cheek. Despite the rain, his hand is warm and Keith leans into his touch. There’s a new look in his eyes, and Keith doesn’t understand it. It’s intense, a little desperate, and Keith thinks he sees some longing in it. But it might only be his imagination.

“Stop,” Keith says, tearing his gaze away from Lance’s eyes to look at the ground. “If we’re not dancing, we should go back to the car.”

“No!” Lance practically yelps. Then he grins. “I knew you would like dancing with me, mullet.”

Keith ignores the first part. “I told you not to call me that.”

Lance hums. “Then what should I call you?”

 “What about… Keith?”

Lance smiles and that look in his eyes turns back to playful. “Why didn’t I think about that before?”

“It’s because you’re an idiot,” Keith says.

“I’m an idiot you love,” Lance quips, and Keith wonders if Lance is intentionally torturing him.

“Maybe.” Keith lets Lance twirl him again. The rain hasn’t stopped – if anything, it’s getting harder. But Lance leads him around in an easy dance that vaguely resembles ballroom, and he forgets the rain because this is actually _fun_ and he doesn’t want it to stop. He wants to freeze this moment and live in it forever, keeping it in his memory like a framed photo on a shelf, but time doesn’t work like that and these moments are fleeting. He has to make the most of it.

Lance laughs. “You’re a pretty good dancer.”

“That’s all you,” Keith says, but his mind is stuck on the feeling of Lance’s hands on his waist, pressing against the ruined fabric of his jacket. And he would ruin a thousand jackets if it meant Lance would hold him like this for even a single second. They’re not talking anymore, dancing to the sound of the rain and the thunder, raindrops falling around them on the glowing pavement. It’s night by now, and the only light comes from the moon and the occasional flash of lightning, close enough above them that Keith jolts each time it appears.

“I didn’t know you were scared of lightning,” Lance says finally, breaking the silence.

“I’m not,” Keith replies. He smiles. “You’re the only hot thing around here, right?”

“God, I love you,” Lance says.

Keith’s pretty sure all the blood in his body stops flowing to turn and stare at Lance, like he’s doing now. He must have misheard. But Lance is staring back at him in horror with scarlet cheeks so he’s pretty sure he heard correctly. After what feels like an eternity, Keith says, “Oh.”

Lance stares at him, and bursts out laughing. He laughs hysterically, and doesn’t stop laughing for several minutes, long enough that Keith begins to feel concerned. When he does stop, he says, “ _Oh?_ That’s _all_ you’re saying?”

Without waiting to let Keith defend himself, Lance shakes his head and pulls away. “I knew it. I shouldn’t have said that, and now you’re mad and I—”

“Lance,” Keith cut in, making Lance stop to look at him. “I’m not mad. I was just… surprised. I never thought you could—” he stops himself before he says something embarrassing, like how he never thought Lance could like him back, let alone love him, and all of a sudden he’s scared that this is a cruel joke.

And he realizes that Lance is still waiting for an answer, but all that he can manage to say is, “Did you mean it?”

Lance stills. He takes a deep breath and looks up at the rampant sky, as if the answer is waiting in the clouds. “I…” he trails off and takes another deep breath before continuing. “You already know the answer to that question.”

In response, Keith leans in to press a soft kiss to Lance’s lips. He tastes like rain and the lemonade he drank at dinner, and something else that’s purely _him_ that Keith can’t get enough of. He doesn’t have time to worry if Lance wants this or not because Lance is already kissing him back. A soft sound of surprise catches in his throat and they’re still waltzing around the parking lot, not caring about the mud and the puddles or the rain that could very well be acidic.

When they finally break the kiss, gasping for air, Lance says, “I told you we should dance in the rain.”

“And I told you my clothes would get ruined,” Keith reminds him.

Lance’s eyes are glittering. “Is it worth it?”

In response, Keith leans in and kisses him again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I don't have to state which song this is based on :D


End file.
